bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mag Mel Theories
My Mag Mel Theories 1.he is just a brand new character (but then how would Dan know what he wanted) 2.He is Zenoheld (considering that Lync and Volt were teleported to an other Dimension via Dimesion Grenade; and, before the Alternative blew up, Hydron said "Volt, Lync, I`ll see you soon". My guess is that he used a dimesion grenade to transport himself to the other dimension, and Zenoheld could have made the trip with him) *2a.he may be the one trying to raise the Dark Bakugan Army mintioned in the Plot and judgeing by the Mechtanium Surge bakugan relased so the Dark Army wil be made up of Mechanical Versions of the New Vestrioa Guardians and Zenoheld liked useing Mechanical Bakugan. 3.He is Barodius and Razenoid may or may not be a Evolved Dharak(The Sacred Orb may not have killed them it may have just sent them to the Middle Dimension like it did Nurzak and Mason,also Dan would easily know what Barodius would want ,he was talking about getting the Secred Orb for a Entire Year ,and now Drago has it) Z10 (talk) 03:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I really think that Mag Mel is Emperor Barodius in disguise. Besides, how would he know Dan & Drago? Darkus''Ma''ster 03:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::#I'm guessing that one. ::#I'm pretty sure they were called "Death Bombs", and since dubs, for some reason, hates it when death is mentioned in anime, call it "another dimension" or other strange names. So personally, Lync, Volt, Hydron, Mylene, Shadow, Zenoheld - they're all dead and gone for good. They're not coming back. My opinion, of course. And besides, Zenoheld was a pretty sucky villain ... don't think the creators would want to revive him for another season. ::#Like with Zenoheld, I believe that Barodius is dead and gone. You can't exactly bring people who are vaporized back :P. Unless the Sacred Orb allowed him to live and become Mag Mel, but what's the chance of that? Again, my opinion. --All Hail the Queen'' 21:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC)'' :Wow. These are all great ideas... I'm impressed that anyone can come up with these... I just personally think that it is just another brand new character ready to be obliverated by Drago. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Two things. First, OBLITERATED. Second, Mag Mel is just another evil dude that wants Drago's power this season so he can rule the universe. I bet he is the creator of the "Evil Army", which will most likely consist of mechanical versions of the NV guardians so it will be harder for Dan and Drago to fight them. Rinse, repeat. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'greatest dream and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'worst NIGHTMARE.']] 22:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Presley's theory :Mag Mel is another brawler that was able to be granted awsome powers by Code Eve. BUT he went mad and got banished. The "bond" that he said he and Dan share is probally the fact they are the only two to gain those abilities!! Also the reason Dan knows what he wants is obviously b/c he told Dan while in his dreams or Dan figured it out and we don't know because it was on a off part of the episode; meaning we never saw it happen. Mag Mel is probally a Gundalian/ cause Anubias and Sellon are his servants and they looks like disguised gundalians/ which explains how he was near Code Eve. *these are only theories so don't get mad if right or wrong OK!!* : My theory is a bad one i'm sure but wouldn't it be awsome if mag mel is dan. i mean at the begining when dan started having visions dan asked who mag mel was and mag mel said "i am you and you are me", and this would explain the psychic connection that they share. I've had many theories and i was thinking that it could have been the emperor and his bakugan and that theory still hasn't left my mind, i mean the fact that he had to be in contact with the orb to get a key and he was touched by the orb before disapearing is something very big that he did that no one else except for dan and drago did and the fact that his bakugan was darkus and it seems thart razenoid is darkus is another big thing and if you listen to what mag mel says it sounds just like what he would say. i think that the emperor and his bakugan are the best bet. just sharing my thoughts up to this point. can't wait to see who it really is. : ~bakugangirl~ i dont really know honestly ,im just going to wait and see. I know it cant be anyone from the past. Its not Barodious because Wavern never knew or met Barodious. and she said that Mag mel looked familiar. Its not Zenoheld because he died in the explosion from the alternative. Hal-G is dead from the light of the infinity/perfect core. And it cant be Naga because Naga is a bakugan not a person. Its not Professor Clay because he died along with Zenoheld. its not Prince Hydron because he never even knew about code eve. plus he is just a boy. Ad i heard someone say that it is Barodious's father. but that is not true because Barodious's father respected the sacred orb and code eve. Plus he was a kind person while Mag Mel is/was trapped in an unknown place for treason and Genocide (for those who dont know what tat is treason is betrayal of a group or home country and genocide is mass murder) It is possible that Mag Mel was a previous emperor of Gundalia long before Barodious and his father. that could be why he knows Gundalia by the back of his hand and knows about the sacred orb and code eve. but then again who knows ...we will just have to wait and see... you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 04:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Well, in response to one of the theories above, I don't really think that Mag Mel is Zenoheld. Look at it this way. Zenoheld liked using Mechanical Bakugan. His own guardian bakugan was mechanical. What are the odds that he chose a live,'' Darkus'' bakugan this season, rather than a mechanical Pyrus Bakugan like the previous season? I personally think that he's Barodius, I mean, the Orb reacted the same way with him as it did with Nurzak and Mason, but it looks like we'll find out in the next episode, huh? : 04:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Breezyfeather